School Uniform!
by Leathal GummyBearz
Summary: ...“Maybe that boy just wants to be with my Princess.”
1. Chapter 1

Well, It's pretty short I must say.

I rewrote the whole thing since it was full of mistakes and errors. I would've tried to fix them, but I'd get annoyed and probably hit my computer, 'causeing it to frezze, and then a whole bunch of 'crap' would've happened.

So, here it is.

* * *

"Naruto!" the platinum blonde yelled angrily slamming her hands harshly on his desk, "I refuse to work with that…that arrogant bastard!"

"Ino," Naruto said his three scares on each cheek moving when he gave a frown at the girl, "This is an important meeting of the schools, you have to go."

"Definitely not!" Ino screeched crossing her arms defiantly shaking her head along with her long pony tail, "I refuse!"

Naruto merely scratched his head, his eyes closed, but still frowning, "Girls…" he mumbled, "I thought you liked Sasuke, Ino?"

The Yamanaka female flipped her bang before recrossing her arms, "Psh, Naruto that was 'Freshman year', I'm a 'Sophomore' now. I've decided I deserve bigger and better things." She replied snobbishly.

"Well," Naruto thought for a moment before looking at his blonde friend seriously, "As President of this school and you being a Secretary, I'm a higher rank than you, you have no choice." He said getting a shocked look from Ino, then turning his serious look into an accomplished grin, getting an annoyed look from his subordinate.

"So I'll see you there then, Ino-Chan?" Naruto asked folding his hands on his desk, still grinning at the blonde.

"Oh," Ino gasped angrily, then sticking her nose in the air before turning away Naruto, "Whatever!" She said walking pretty quickly out of his office slamming the door hardly.

"I guess that's a 'yes' than…" he mumbled, going back to his paperwork.

* * *

Alright, this story could be a little awkward, but I'll let you know now:

Everyone's either rich, or has a scholarship in this story.

So, that's a hint on why Naruto has an office in a School, well Acadamy, since it's a pretty big school...Gigantic even...I guess having an office in that schools not a big deal now...Hmm.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the small arguement and ting of wit Naruto had in this small chapter.

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it's not that big of a deal Ino," The boy said, his dark brown pony tail standing abruptly in the air, making sure no hair got in his face.

"It is a big deal, Shika!" the Yamanaka girl screeched, "_He'll _be there." she replied sneering and crossing her arms while walking down the long hallway of Konoha Academy.

A round male walking besides her merely took chips from his bag in content, happy to have some in his mouth.

"Ino, you don't really have to _talk _to him, do you?" Shikamaru said for a moment.

"Well, no, but…" Ino said, eyes widening at the boys question.

He was right.

"Yeah, Ino, just because Sasuke'll be there doesn't mean you have to talk to him." The round boy with orange hair replied.

Just because Uchiha Sasuke was going to be at the meeting didn't mean she had to speak any words to him, just to the other secretaries. She knew being around them, she'll at least not try to throttle them, a little.

She then grinned as she opened the Academy door to the outside.

"I guess you're right you guys." She replied scratching the back of head barely because of her high pony tail.

"Well, we better get going Ino," Shikamaru said yawning and then turned to walk down the street to his car and the boys on the curb, the boy with the chips in his hand walk rather quickly behind.

"Bye Shika, Bye Chouji!" the Yamanaka girl yelled, causing Shikamaru to mumble a small troublesome, but a small smile graced his lips.

As Ino began walking off to the school parkway, she began to talk to herself, which is what she usually did before…her _friend…left._ "I guess, Shikamaru's right," She admitted with a small sigh as she looked through her purse to find her keys to her 2009 Mercedes-Benz C class car, "Well, just because I don't have to talk to him, doesn't mean I won't give a glare or two his way…" she mused with a small smirk as she opened her car door and went off driving.

------

"Dammit, you stupid car!" Yamanaka Ino screeched banging her fist on to the car wheel. Her car had crashed down only a couple of miles away from her school. Her car ran out of gas wasn't the only thing that happened to her, especially the fact she now had to push her car into a parking space in front of _that _school, right when school was over.

The Sound University High School of the Arts. That school was not only snobby, but was filled with the most talented kids in the region. It was a least four stories high and wide enough to fit ballet studios, art rooms, music studios, and almost everything artsy there. _And Snobbish_, Ino thought sullenly as she pushed her making it move quickly into a parking spot in front of the school spilling out many students.

"Whoa, hey girly, you need some help?" Some one said ending it with a snicker, Ino giving who ever it was a really mean glare that quickly stopped the boys infuriating laugh. The students gathered around as the watched the blonde porcelain doll push a car next to the side walk.

"Argh!" She said as she pushed the car back getting the car in the perfect spot. "Yew," the Yamanaka girl said wiping her forehead and ignored the surprised looks she was getting, "That was tough!"

A loud bang came across from the school and all heads turned to investigate. Out stood four students standing calmly even though they just slammed open the school doors, merely for attention. Two boys stood on both sides of the four people line. The boy on the right had shoulder length white hair lavender eyes, while the boy on the left had red wild hair and straight yellow sun-ish eyes. They wore the school uniform, which held a navy blue jacket, white button down shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants. In the middle was a female and, sadly to Ino's avail, was the male she despised so much.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The girl wore the outfit unsurprisingly similar to the male uniform, same colored jacket, same button down shirt. Only difference was the extremely short skirt and bow tie she wore under her neck. The girl had surprisingly red hair and red eyes that glared down at Ino. "Sasuke-kun," The girl turned to him with a wide smirk, "Why is _trash _in front _our _school?" The girl questioned.

_That bitch!_ , was the first thing that popped through Ino's mind as she took a step on the curb.

"I-Ino, what are you doing here?" A whisper said to her right as she was fully on the curb. Ino turned and then a frown came upon her face.

Pink hair, green eyes, skinny form.

"Sakura…" Ino mused slowly. She knew who Sakura was to her now and why the girl was here. Sakura was a traitor, in Ino's eyes that is. She left the school all for that _boy_. She remembered a time last year when Haruno Sakura was the school's student Secretary and was praised by everyone, while Ino was the Secretary's assistant, which wasn't a bad spot to be in, it was just overwhelming being able to stand around someone who was so praised. But then, Sakura got an obsession for the boy and then did anything she could just to make him here's, she even refused Ino's pleas to go to on meeting because he was there, knowing Ino, she'd try to get with him and would succeed. Until, then Sakura said at the end of year she was transferring to be with him. This surprised Ino because Sakura wasn't the artsy type, but she was extremely good and at gymnastics, her only reason in being able to get in this prestigious school. And then Haruno Sakura just up and left, leaving a hurt Ino and a surprised school. Ino didn't really see the greatness in the School of Arts, she could do anything those people could and better, she even told Sakura this, which mad the girl angry, telling Ino to stop making fun of her dreams and that she despised the girl, ending the friendship.

"You shouldn't be here!" She whispered frantically.

"It's not like I want to be here," Ino sneered, causing some Sound students to take a step back away from here, "I just ran out of gas." She said with a shrug.

"Hey, Blondie," the male with white hair yelled, "what the doing here?" he said with a wink, "Came to see me, huh, I figured as such-"

"Don't speak to that _slut, _Suigestu_!_" the girl yelled as she pulled back her hand that she punched him with.

"Who are you calling a _slut _with a skirt that one baby pull could easy fall off revealing something I doughtily believe most people would wish to see!" Ino yelled back, getting a stifled whimper frown Sakura as she pulled Ino's school shirt sleeve whispering, "Stop and go home Ino!"

"Oh please, get out of my face!" The girl screeched from up the stairs, which made Ino in turn reply, "Whatever, like I'd _want_ to be part of your face, I'm not your eyes, you ears, or your nose!"

"Why, you-" the girl started, but was stopped by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Karin, calm down," he mused slowly still looking at the red faced blonde standing on the curb, _this must be the girl Naruto faxed me about. _He thought for a moment.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked with a ting of authority in his voice saying 'you have no choice, but to answer'.

"Why do you care?" Ino said back with once hand on her hip, her glare passed on to the Uchiha male who raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Well, as my friend said, you shouldn't park in front of the school." He said back simply.

"I had no choice," Ino said with a shrug, "I ran out of gas, so I pushed it in a spot-"

"_You_," Karin said, a smirk arising on her face, "you actually pushed a car in a parking spot, isn't she just a skanky liar Sasuke-"

"I believe her."

"Eh, but Sasuke-kun, she's-"

"Juugo, get some oil from my car." he said addressing the boy at his left, Juugo giving a bow and then heading down the steps to the parking lot, the three walking down the long stairs at regular speed. As the reached the bottom of the steps the people bowed and moved out of the way, leading to the blonde female.

"What is you status?" the Uchiha boy asked a foot away from Ino the others, besides Juugo, still by his side.

"Secretary of Konohagakure Academy." Ino stated looking straight back into the boy's obsidian eyes, her prettier than the sky blue eyes looking back.

Karin pushed her rimmed glasses up, her smirk appearing again, "Oh please, you can't be serious!"

Ino slowly turned her eyes to look at Karin with a look of seriousness, she took her job seriously and she wouldn't have some she-devil tell her otherwise.

"Well, who the hell are you supposed to be?" Ino said back.

"I'm the Secretary of the Sound University of the Arts." Karin said her smirk growing at her status.

Ino snorted, "Please," Ino said with a roll of her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Karin said, as she blinked in disbelief, before giving her a face of anger, "What's so wrong with being the Secretary of the Sound Universi-"

"I already know the name of your school, you don't have to say it so much," Ino snapped, "And also, this school isn't that _hot _to be talked about so fondly." Ino stated crossing her arms, eyes leaning in to look at Karin right in the eyes, causing the girl to back up.

"Excuse you, Konohagakure isn't that-"

"You dislike our school?" Sasuke interjected, Ino's gaze turning to him.

"Yup." Ino said simply.

Juugo came back then holding a gas container and then began to open gas hole.

"I can do it!" Ino said as she turned around to her car, causing Juugo to halt putting the gas pump in.

"Here, let me do it," she said and then snatched the gas container from Juugo's hand and placed it in the gas hole. An eerie silence came as Ino put gas in her car.

"Blondie, shouldn't you let I don't know, a guy to do that for you?" Suigestu asked a grin coming to his face as he looked at Ino's backside.

"Ino." She said, ignoring his sexist question.

"What, a boar?" he asked raising an eyebrow, causing Ino to sigh as she finished and pushed the gas container roughly to the boy causing him to stumble.

"No idiot," she said, looking at him with her hands on her hips, "Yamanaka Ino, that's my name!" she sneered and then turned her back to them and began to enter her car.

"Isn't it courteous to say you're welcome to those who've helped you?" Sasuke said as the blonde closed her car door and put her key in the ignition.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Karin interjected putting her one hand on her hip.

"Maybe I'm not the courteous type of person," Ino said with a wink, causing Karin to blink and Sasuke to give a small smirk as the Yamanaka girl drove away.

"She's interesting," Suigestu said, "and way feisty, I can't wait to see her at the meeting." He said grinning at Sasuke who was frowning at him, "Awe, come on Sasuke, you thought she was pretty hot too." Suigestu complained as he gave Sasuke his tank.

"Hn." Sasuke stated and looked at everyone who was whispering about the Konoha girl, then his eyes landed on the pitiful pink haired girl who had been talking to this Yamanaka Ino.

"Haruno," Sasuke said, causing the girl to jump and the looked at Sasuke with nervous, but excited eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said giving the boy a small shy smile that he ignored.

"How do you know that girl?" he said looking down the road the girl who called herself Yamanaka Ino went.

Sakura frowned. This wasn't what she wanted, already, Ino out rightly disrespected him and yet, he still wanted to know the girl. Yamanaka would always get the guys, it wasn't fair. But Sasuke was looking at Sakura now; she had no choice but to answer.

"We used to be…friends once." She said, a frown upon her face, as she looked down avoiding the Uchiha's stare.

"Used to be?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes," Sakura said looking up for a second and then looking back down, her hands folded in front of her, "That was before I decided to go to this school, she said this school, uh, sucked and said she could do anything these…show offs could anytime any day." Sakura said, scratching her cheek with her forefinger, and nervous smile on her face. A sneer coming from Karin as she heard the words.

"Hmm, so she's talented?" Sasuke asked, searching for answers.

"Yeah," Sakura inquired her lip quivering a bit. Ino was great, now that Sakura remembered it, Ino was fascinatingly talented and they'd destroy the whole entire building just to get her to come here. Now she knew Sasuke knew it too, "She's okay I guess." Sakura said her anger for her ex-best friend rising.

"Interesting…" Sasuke said for a moment and then went to his car the others following, the students moving a side, so they could go to school parking way.

"Sasuke-sama," Juugo said for a moment, "That girl, she seems like…trouble to me."

"Maybe we could crush her." Karin said as she started to depart to her car.

"Naw, she just has an attitude," Suigestu inquired.

"But, it doesn't hurt to be cautious." Sasuke said, "Later…" He replied and began walking to his 2008 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. He opened the garage door and put the gas container in and then went to the car door.

_That girl_, Sasuke thought for a moment as he opened the car door and sat down, _she seems like the talented type, she's just wearing the wrong school uniform_.


	3. Chapter 3

New Characters!!

Okay, well, here's the next chapter.

Longer then the other and hopefully, still good and ackward.

On with the show, or story...fanfiction, whatever.

* * *

"Hinata-Chan," Ino said through the phone, tapping her ballet shoes impatiently, "I'll see you there, okay?"

"Uh, Hai…" Hyuuga Hinata, Ino's Secretary Assistant, said to her quietly.

"Good," Ino mused with a small smile, "Well, I gotta' go Hinata, see you later." And with she hung up her phone and put it in her backpack.

"Alright," Ino said as she sat down and fumbled with her ballet strings, "Let me get this right this time." She mumbled and then went into the middle of the ballet studio room she rented every other week.

It was Wednesday. That meant the day tomorrow was a meeting, the important meeting of the schools. As Naruto put it. Yamanaka Ino was pestering Hyuuga Hinata to come to the meeting almost everyday. She wanted the girl to experienced what it was like to _really _be needed in the position she was in before, something she hadn't had. She knew pestering the Hyuuga would cause the girl to have a melt down, but that didn't matter to Ino right now, she was going to help the girl even if she didn't need it.

"One step, Curtsy, Heel, Toe…" Ino mumbled as she practiced the steps to the ballet dance. She curved across the room going into a quick tempo before doing a giant flip that would take her exactly ten feet. The Yamanaka turned her body quickly before jumping into the air, crossing her arms over her body as she flipped and then landed softly on her ballet toes. _Yes,_ she thought happily, _I got it!_ She then moved her hands up and tip-toed around in a circle quickly when she…heard mumbling?

_What the hell?_, she thought as she stopped her turn and looked at the small ballet studio's door. Ino frowned slightly, as she saw a light shine behind the door.

She then put one hand on her hip and started pointing with the other, "Hey, you behind the door," Ino yelled, "Show yourself!"

Ino heard a mumbled "Shit!" and then foot stomps echoed down the corridor, indicating who ever it was ran away. _Bastard, _Ino thought as she decided she was done dancing for the day and began to untie her ballet slippers strings that were clinging on to her legs.

_Well,_ Ino thought before sighing and looking up at the bright lights of the ballet studio, refusing to squint her cerulean eyes, _I better get ready for that stupid meeting._

--

"Sasuke," Suigestu yelled as he ran across the Uchiha mansion, "You will not believe what I saw!"

Uchiha Sasuke turned his head to look glumly at the white haired male. Not that he didn't enjoy his presence, well he didn't, but the boy's been popping up since a certain blonde came to their school, suggesting that he had evidence that her saw the girl do tremendous tricks. First, he said she saw her singing 'My Fair Lady' off the Marunouchi Building. Then, he told the Uchiha that he saw her tap dancing while on a skateboard.

_Here's another ridiculous story from the idiot_, Sasuke thought as looked at the boy who ducked under one of his maid's trays and then started off in a quick run before bending over to breathe in front of the Uchiha male.

"What is it Suigestu?" Sasuke said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, "This better not be some idiotic story."

"No, no," Suigestu said looking up and waving his hands in front of his face to show he was telling the truth, "Look, I really saw her this time, I even got it recorded!" He then grinned as he dug into his bag taking out a camcorder.

Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow at the camera, _Actual evidence?_ The Uchiha slightly slumped his shoulders, "Alright, come on," he said turning to the long stairway spiraling around to the second floor of the mansion.

"Oh, Kami," Suigestu said as he watched Sasuke climb the millions of stair casually, "you've gotta' be kidding me!"

Sasuke kept walking.

--

_The blonde female then jumped in the air gracefully, crossing her arms protectively around her, keeping a straight form, until she landed lightly on the balls of her feet. As she twirled around in a circle, the girl's long silky hair followed her._

"_Dammit, I can't wait to see Sasuke's face when I show him this!" Suigestu said zooming in…until the female paused and began looking around the studio. She eyed the door narrow eyed before putting one hand on her hip and pointing at the door with the other. Suigestu gulped as he knew the girl was giving his camera a glare that could send electric sparks of death to anyone in its gaze. _

"_Hey you behind the door," she yelled, "Show yourself!"_

"_Shit!" Suigestu cursed before running down the corridor and turning of the camera._

"See," Suigestu said as he watched the Uchiha male look slightly wide eyed at the television, "I told you I got proof!"

Sasuke blinked a few seconds before smirking. She was perfect, just what they needed in the Sound University High School of the Arts. He knew that nobody was that flexible and had enough stamina to do that flip, well, besides himself.

He dug into his pants pocket, cupping his hands on his $310,000 rare Vertu Signature Cobra phone.

"Dobe," Sasuke mused as he heard a 'Huh, whaddo' you want, teme?' on the other line, "How about we make a trade?"

"What for?" Naruto asked suspiciously. He didn't like trading with Sasuke; it either got him into trouble or in the hospital, two things the Uzumaki boy really didn't want to go into again.

"Remember that girl," Sasuke inquired, "Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino-Chan?" Naruto said, blinking as he heard the girl's name before turning suspicious once more, "What about her?

Sasuke frowned slightly at how Uzumaki preached the cerulean eyed girl's name. _Chan, what does he mean by Chan?, _he thought narrowing his eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, her," Sasuke said shaking off the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, "I'd like to trade her for-"

"What!" Naruto yelled frantically through the phone, getting confused and weird looks that he began to whisper, "What are you, crazy, you gotta' death wish!?"

Sasuke put the phone back to his ear as Naruto finished his screaming, sighing at Naruto's question, "No, but I think it'd be better if she came to this school."

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke, Ino isn't something you can use to help your school," he said, "Besides, Ino hates you and the school and if I traded her, she'd…" Naruto gulped, remembering the girl's brute strength and malice words. He even recalled her putting some boys that had violated her in the mental ward.

"She hates me?" Sasuke said, refusing to blink in surprise, unlike Suigestu who was listening to the conversation, "Why?" The Uchiha knew for a fact, nobody he knew hated him; except for the boy he was talking on the phone with who refused to say he sees the Uchiha male as a friend, besides when Sasuke was going through a _painful experience_ that Uzumaki believed he'd say anything to make the Teme feel like himself again. Now that he was thinking about it, he was practically praised by the entire city. _As Uchiha's should_, he thought arrogantly.

"Well, she said," Naruto said laughing, "'who would like someone with a pole so stuck up his butt, but was too arrogant to notice?'"

Again Uchiha Sasuke felt an urge to blink, before making an annoyed frown come upon his face. _What did I ever do to her?_ , he thought his annoyance growing on him as he heard Naruto's laugh continuing in his ear.

"Ha-ha, that's rich!" Suigestu said holding his stomach as he laughed, ignoring the glare Sasuke was giving him.

"Hey, tell ya' what," Naruto said through chuckles, "if you can get Ino-Chan to decide then sure, but until then," more chuckles, "how about getting that pole out of your ass."

And with that Uzumaki Naruto closed his phone, laughing as he got more strange looks.

Sasuke slowly put his phone in his pocket before pinching the bridge of his nose hardly as he heard Suigestu laughing at Naruto's remark.

"Ya' know, you're going to break your nose if you keep doing that." Suigestu said for a moment getting a glare from Sasuke, "I don't see the big deal really," he said as he sat down on Sasuke's expensive carpet. He crossed his legs pretzel style leaning back on his hands, "I mean," he said grinning, "You and your 'Uchiha charms', you could easily have her begging to come to our school."

Sasuke then blinked at Suigestu's idea before looking at the male with narrowed eyes, "Why do you care, Suigestu?"

"Well," he said for moment, cupping his hand on his chin, leaning forward, "because with her abilities it'd be great to have her at our school, making it more popular. Also," he stated grinning again, leaning back on his hands once more, "who wouldn't want to see something _that_ sexy walking the halls every week."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair frowning at Suigestu's interest in the girl's curves, "Hn."

"What," Suigestu said, seeing no faults in his theory, "Sasuke, just try it," he insisted, "And if it doesn't work I…I will not bug you for a whole month-"

"Year," Sasuke said sitting up, knowing a month of no Suigestu was not enough to please him.

"Fine, whatever," Suigestu said, having an urge to stick his tounge out at the boy, "You just have to get a plan settled."

"There will not be a need for a plan," Sasuke said standing up, "I have a feeling this'll only take a week or so…"

"And if it doesn't?" Suigestu asked as he got up also.

"Then, I'll use your idiotic plan." He said eyeing the boy who scratched the back of his head grinning at Sasuke's easy reading of him.

"Good," Suigestu then said and started putting his camcorder in his bag, "Pleasure doing business with you." Suigestu put his bag on his shoulder and rose out his hand in front of the Uchiha male.

"What?"

"I just filmed a girl doing amazing flips and ran _all_ the way to your house just so you could watch it," he mused, "I deserve a little profit."

"Suigestu, get out of my house."

--

_What kind of meeting is this!? Last time I checked, meetings don't have ping pong tables! ...Well, at least on T.V._

The Yamanaka female put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. She had dressed up special on this occasion and it was all for nothing. She looked sullenly at her outfit, a nice sultry navy blue pencil skirt, an exotic red belt and matching purse, a white button down long-sleeved shirt, and adorable red pumps.

The room was animated; the secretaries around her gossiping like idiots. Karin gave a high pitched giggle, Ino frowning at the little clothes the girl had on. She wore small black shorts and a button down shirt that was_ barely_ buttoned. Ino turned and looked at Hinata who was looking around the room aimlessly. She wore a light blue dress under a long white trench coat she refused to take off.

"Ino…I" Hinata said for a moment locking eyes with her before looking down, "I'm going to…g-go to the bathroom." And with that the Hyuuga quickly shuffled out the room.

Ino's frown deepened, but then sighed, knowing Hinata she's probably stay there until the meeting was over.

"Oh my god," Ino heard Karin giggle, "Sasuke-kun's totally checking me out right now!"

Ino then turned to the group of people she had to sit with remembering their names, eyeing Karin with a raised eyebrow.

"Jealous, Ino?" Karin mused as she noticed the blonde sit up. She nodded her head to Sasuke, her smirk growing, "Don't get upset because, nobody enjoys your presence." Juugo, sitting next to her merely looked around the room aimlessly like Hinata.

"I don't know, Karin," Sabaku no Temari said for a moment, "She looks like the type that takes what she wants, when she wants it," she mused pointing to herself, "Like me, right Matsuri?"

"Uh, hai, Temari-sempai…" the girl next to her mused.

Karin merely rolled her eyes getting a sneer from the Sabaku girl, before looking at Ino again with a smirk, "Really, then Ino I bet Sasuke would even try to make conversation with, much less give you glance."

"Like I'd want his weird freaky eyes looking at _me_," Ino said crossing her arms, "I don't care, you can have him."

Karin gave Ino an annoyed look, "Don't call Sasuke's gorgeous most amazing eyes freaky!"

"Whatever…" Ino mused, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, Sasuke's looking at me again!" Karin gushed.

Ino looked over at the so called 'president's table'. Naruto sat next to Neji, the vice president of Konoha Academy, Sasuke sitting next to Suigestu, who in Ino's eyes looked a little…odd being vice president of the school.

The other president was Sabaku no Gaara, companied by the vice president and brother, Sabaku no Kankuro.

Sunny Suna High School sounded a little chipper in Ino's point of view. It was mainly a PE(physical education) type of school. Most people that went there became famous athletes, wrestlers, or dare-devils. They had people with so much brute strength that most people who went to the school looked down on the innocent and frail. There were few girls' that went to the school, so knowing the two secretaries, they must be tough.

Sasuke Uchiha suppressed a sigh of relief having the Yamanaka girl look at him. He gave her a small smirk.

_Of all the cocky bullshit…_, Ino ranted in her head as she gave the Uchiha a death glare, causing the male to raise an eyebrow and turning back to the table with a slight annoyed look.

"Whoa," Temari said getting Ino's attention, raising her eyebrow with a smirk on her face, "What was _that_?"

"Nothing worth talking about." She mused looking down at her pumps.

"No, that was _something_," She then looked at Karin, "How are you sure he was checking _you _out, Karin?"

Karin blinked; Ino made a face, "Ew."

--

Ino scratched her hair, out of its usual ponytail. _Home,_ she thought happily as she began to exit the meeting room. Everyone filed out Ino giving byes to those she made friends with.

"Hey, Ino," Temari said for a moment as everyone neared the exit door, "Where's your purse at?"

"Eh?" Ino said and then began to look around, _Oh great; I left it on the table!_

"I'll be right back!" Ino said, running down the hall.

"Wow, she can run in _pumps_?" Kankuro said, smiling slightly as Ino ran off.

"I like her," Temari mused, "She's got the attitude."

"She is…interesting." Matsuri mused.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Ino run off. Getting her alone was the first thing that would get Ino to fall for the 'Uchiha Charms.'

"Suigestu, Karin, I forgot my watch…" With that Karin looked at Sasuke confused.

"But, his watch's on his arm…" Karin thought for a moment as she saw Sasuke run towards the room.

"Hmm, I'll get back with you guys in a moment…" Sabaku no Gaara said two his siblings, before following the Uchiha, _Something's off._

--

"Good, it isn't locked," Ino mused before sighing in relief. She opened the door and squinted her eyes in the dark room, before noticing her red purse sparkling inside the room.

She walked quickly across the room and wrapped her fingers around the straps of the bag.

"Whew, that was a close one-" Ino eyes widened for a moment, _what was that?_ Ino heard the shuffling of feet drawing toward her. As whoever it was made it two Ino the person reached out for her.

_Bastard!_, Ino thought for a moment as she grabbed who ever it was soft hand and flipping him over causing whoever him was to break the table.

"What the hell," Ino said as she narrowed her eyes, her grip on her bag tightening, "Uchiha?"

"Ugh," he mused as he slowly sat up and gripped the back of his head, "Shit!"

"What do you want?" Ino demanded.

"Interesting…" a voice mused across the room at the entry.

"Eh," Ino said as she turned to the door, "Sabaku?"

Gaara stood at the door his arms crossed looking at Ino with a no-emotion face, but in his eyes showed…respect?

"Where did you learn that?" Gaara said for a moment.

"Oh, uh," Ino said for a moment before scratching her head grinning impishly, "My dad taught, for when stuff like _this_ happen…" she looked back at Sasuke, who was starting to stand up, with an annoyed look.

"Hey, I only wanted to talk to you, Yamanaka." Sasuke said for a moment.

"What is it?" Ino asked narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke then looked at Gaara, "Some privacy?"

"I was just leaving…" he mused before walking down the hallway once more.

"So…" Sasuke said for a moment as he waited for Gaara's footsteps become hard to hear, "Yamanaka, how about we-"

"How about we _what_?" Ino said for a moment, narrowing her eyes.

"How about we go out sometime?"

Ino made a face of repulsion, "How about _you _go to hell?" Ino remarked before starting to walk off, being stopped by Sasuke grabbing her wrist.

"Uchiha, if you don't wish for internal bleeding, get you grubby little fingers off me." Ino said ignoring the softness his hands had.

"Get over yourself," Sasuke said, "You merely caught me off guard."

"Wanna' bet?"

"You-Yamanaka, I just want to talk," Sasuke said pinching the bridge of his nose, "So that way, we can get to know each other more."

Ino snorted, "Like I'd want to."

"Please…" Sasuke said for a moment his eyes squeezed tight, pinching his nose pretty hard.

"Oh," Ino said for a moment, before snatching her arm away looking away with her nose in the air, "Whatever."

Sasuke then sighed before he looked at Ino narrowed eyed as she put her finger in between his face poking him on the nose.

"Pick me up at 6 o'clock exactly on Saturday, got it?" Ino stated.

"Hn." He said for a moment and then began walking toward the door, feeling a small warmth between his eyes were her finger had been.

"That better have been a yes, Uchiha!" Ino said and then began mumbling at how an idiot she was for saying yes to a self-absorbed bastard.

With that the two walked off, feeling the slight warmth on their touches.

--

"So, Gaara," Kankuro said for a moment as he drove their 2009 Infiniti FX35 car.

"That girl…" Gaara mused, looking out of the window, "She's strong."

"I told you that girl can kick ass." Temari said in the back seat.

"No, you said she had 'the attitude'"

"Well, I was implying it." Temari said back.

"So what about her, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"She would make a great addition to our school population…"

Temari than grinned from ear to ear, "Totally, now all we got to do fix is that school uniform."

* * *

I guess you could see the sort of ironic-ish stuff I just pulled off at the ending.

You could say that that it's pretty corny, but I do to so no need to imply if you reveiw.

Yeah..

Well, I gotta go.

*runs off stage*

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	4. Chapter 4

*Yawn* I've been writing this scince at least 3 this afternoon and now it's practically 1 something.

As I said before *Yawn*!

Well, anywho here's the story for you...

* * *

Yamanaka Ino grinned as she watched the popcorn grow as it rotated around the microwave.

"Mmm," she mumbled.

As she watched the popcorn spin, Ino's doorbell rung, giving a little jingle.

"Just a minute!" she yelled as the microwave went 'ding!'. She opened the microwave and then grabbed the bag, ignoring the heat it was giving off. She then got a big purple bowl, opening the bag and shaking it quickly as she heard the door bell ring once more.

"Coming!" she yelled again as she grabbed the bowl and ran to her living room to open the door.

"He guys!" Ino said as she grinned, scratching the back of her head, her hair free from a pony tail.

"Ino," a girl said with chocolate brown eyes and two buns shaped perfectly on her head, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Ino said, blinking.

"About your scorching hot date with the Great Uchiha Sasuke!" the girl yelled looking at Ino with annoyance and disgust, "You're not going to wear that are you and why'd you make me and Hinata bring a bag of clothes and what's up with the-"

"Ten Ten," Ino yelled, "please, be quiet!"

Silence.

"Good," Ino said for a moment before turning to Hinata, "And you what about keeping it secret?"

"W-well, she pushed it o-out of me!" Hinata said as she played with her fingers.

"Ino," Ten Ten said as she walked in, taking some popcorn, "So are you going out with Uchiha-sama or not…and if you are, you're not wearing that!"

"What!" Ino said as she looked down at her clothes. Her outfit was filled with Happy Bunny night pants and a Tweety Bird under shirt, "what's so wrong with my night clothes?"

"Ino, are you going or not!" Ten Ten said, ignoring her question as she plopped down on Ino's small couch.

"Yes Ino," Hinata said for a moment, "You…you said you were going out with him today at six…"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Ino said for a moment as she plopped a popcorn kernel in her mouth.

"What?" Ten Ten yelled.

"I. Am. Not. Going." Ino said as she walked over to the couch, Hinata following with a confused look.

"Wh-why not?" Hinata said.

"'Cause I have a feeling he won't make it." Ino said with a grin as she sat down and turned on the television.

"Why not?" Ten Ten replied stubbornly as she ate most of her popcorn, Hinata sitting next to her.

"Well," Ino said as she swallowed some popcorn, "He's missing one tiny bit of information…"

"Like what?"

--

"Wowzers, Sasuke," Suigestu said as he licked icing off of his cupcake, Uchiha Itachi looking at him bewildered, "Who are fucking today?"

"Sasuke-Otouto," Itachi said uneasily, "What does he mean by that?"

"Ignore him brother." Sasuke said with a sigh. He looked at his outfit; he thought it was…okay, but not a 'I'm going to screw you' outfit. It was regular black dress pants, a red T-shirt and a white expensive jacket that his mother had bought him last Christmas. Simple. _But, then again_, Sasuke thought, _anything would look sexy to Suigestu…_

"I told you there was no need for you plan." Sasuke said as he headed for his door, the door man ready to open it when needed.

"When are you going?"

"It's already 5:30, it starts at 6." Sasuke said pausing for a moment to look back at Suigestu.

"Whoa, well, tell Ino-Aijin I said, 'Wazzup!'" he said before licking more icing off his cupcake.

"Hn." Sasuke stated for a moment before heading to the door stopped by Itachi's voice.

"Sasuke-Otouto, I could drive you there."

"Oh," Sasuke said for a moment, "Thanks…"

In truth Uchiha Itachi, a world-wide actor, truthfully didn't want to be stuck in a house with his brother's obnoxious friend, driving his brother would be more funnier then listen to the white haired boy's constant rambling.

"Just tell me where she lives." Itachi said standing up and walking to his younger brother.

Itachi gave a confused look as he saw his brother's face change to three emotions: Confusion, Surprise, and then Annoyance.

"Sasuke-Otouto -"

"Shit!"

--

"Dobe, just answer the god damn question!" Sasuke said as he walked back in forth of the Uchiha Mansion's living room, his older brother and friend looking at him with amusement as he pinched the bridge of his nose hardly.

"I'm sorry, Teme, but I'm not authorized to give you that info." Naruto said once more, slightly amused at Sasuke's annoyance to find Yamanaka Ino's house.

"Why not?" He said stomping his foot rather childishly as he yelled in his phone.

"'Cause Ino will scalp me if I do." Naruto said for a moment before looking at the screen showing a video game once more, tapping a button, mumbling 'Come on…come on!'.

"Find then just give me her phone number and I'll ask…" Sasuke said for a moment.

"Not authorized to do that either…"

"Then what the hell can you do?" Sasuke growled his annoyance growing again.

"Calm down, Teme," Naruto said as he paused his game, "did you get your pole taken out yet?"

"Dobe…"

"Alright, alright," Naruto said for a moment, "Tell ya' what, I'll ask and try to get permission for you."

Sasuke paused for a moment it was at least 5: 45. He didn't enjoy being late for anything, no Uchiha enjoyed the fact that they'd been tardy. Trusting Uzumaki would be annoying but, be took the chance.

"Fine," Sasuke said, "But if you don't call me back in five minutes-"

"Sure, Sure," Naruto said ignoring Sasuke's threat, "You'll have my head for ruining you Uchiha honor roll, whatever."

"Just call her!" Sasuke said before hanging up, causing Uzumaki Naruto to frown at his phone, before calling Ino.

"_Hello?_"

"Eh, Ino listen I need-"

"_Wha, huh, you say something?_"

"Yeah, Ino listen I need to ask you something?"

"_What do you want?_"

"Am I allowed to-"

"_Ha-ha, who ever called me, I just totally got you, any who, who ever you are, leave a message after this beep, Mm-Kay?"_

Naruto sighed as he hung up the phone, before the beep came, calling Sasuke, "Teme?"

"You got her permission?"

"I sort of, kind of got her voice mail…"

Silence.

"Do you know anybody she talks to, anyone at all," Sasuke mustered, sounding sort of anxious.

"Well, Shikamaru, but-"

"Fine," Sasuke said, interrupting Naruto, "Give me his phone number."

"Okay…" Naruto said for a moment before giving the Nara boy's cell phone number.

Sasuke quickly dialed the number before quickly looking at the time, 5:49.

"_Hello?_"

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"_Yeah, who's this?_"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke,"

A pause for Shikamaru to sigh through the phone already knowing of Ino's notions, "_You have no idea where she lives do you?_"

"I-", Sasuke said for a moment, "No…"

"_Well,_" Shikamaru said before sighing,"_It'll be troublesome, but, I'll tell where she lives…_"

"Thanks," Sasuke mustered through the phone, getting surprised looks from his brother and friend.

"_Well, If you wanna' get there you have to go through the forest line, then past seventeen stop signs and look for the blue house on the corner, then turn, and that'd be the street she lives on._", Shikamaru said before sighing another 'troublesome.'

"Oh," Sasuke said for a moment, "Okay thanks…" Sasuke mustered once more.

"Whatever." Shikamaru stated before turning off his phone.

"Come on." Sasuke said looking at his older brother before hurrying to the living room door, the door man quickly going into action, opening the door before the Uchiha brothers damaged their faces.

Shikamaru sighed as he flipped his phone in the air catching it, before looking out the window of his ordinary room. Telling Sasuke of Ino's whereabouts was going to be amusing, especially when he could have just gave the boy a short-cut, knowing his parents owned the forest and the strange animal-pet habits they had, there was bound to be a surprise.

He gave a small smirk as he thought of the outcome of Sasuke's adventure, before turning on his bed .

Just because Ino pulled a fast one on Sasuke, doesn't mean he couldn't give it a try either.

--

"It's almost 6 o'clock," Sasuke whined as he looked at his brother, "Hurry up!"

"Sasuke-Otouto," he said as he looked at him for a second before looking back at the dark road, barely seen by the 2009 V8 Vantage's head lights, "Your complaining won't make me drive faster, beside we're in a forest, I need to pay attention to the road."

"Brother, you could drive a little faster," Sasuke said as he looked the car window, "This is getting boring…" he said for a moment.

"Well, Sasuke-Otouto," Itachi said before he looked off the road for a moment to look at his brother, "Why don't you listen to the radio?"

Sasuke sighed for a moment, "There's only going to be club music on besides shouldn't you be 'paying attention to the road-…you idiot, look at the road!" The younger Uchiha yelled before giving a shocked look causing the older Uchiha brother to look also.

"Shit!" Itachi cursed before starting to swerve his car away from the giant deer on the road, which looked completely frozen in place with a face full of fear. They swerved it vigorously, hitting a tree on Sasuke's side, breaking the review mirror and scratching up most of the glass.

"My car!" Itachi said as he heard the snapping of the review mirror, before racing off down the forest road.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, peeved, knowing Itachi was usually angry at Sasuke when he didn't usually call him 'Otouto', "This girl, she better be worth it!"

--

They had finally made it through the forest, tired from all the swerving of the deer, Itachi's 2009 V8 Vantage car taking a giant toll.

"Which street?" Itachi said, tired and annoyed, the clock in his car saying it was 6:25.

Sasuke yawned, "Um, at least seventeen street lights…or was it seven stop stops signs to her street?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sasuke," Itachi said as he looked at the door hardly, "Just tell me which-"

"No, no," Sasuke said shaking his head, "It was seventeen stop signs to her street…" he then began rubbing his eyes.

"Sasuke-Otouto," Itachi said, "Are you sure, you sound pretty tired to-"

"I can do this." Sasuke said as he finished rubbing his eyes.

"Alright…"

One Stop sign.

Sasuke began looking through the cracked mirror wearily.

Two Stop signs.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes once more the glass making the scenery outside blurry.

Three Stop signs.

"Brother," Sasuke said, "Turn on the radio…"

Four Stop signs.

Itachi clicked on the radio, hearing an adultery song, being stopped sometimes for the DJ to talk.

Five Stop signs.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said as he heard the vulgar lyrics before turning the channel.

Six Stop signs.

"Is there anything on?" Sasuke mustered as he went through all the channels, either hearing adultery themed songs or weird gurgled 80's songs.

Seven Stop signs.

Sasuke sighed, before turning the radio off and leaning back in his comfortable chair.

Eight Stop signs.

"Sasuke-Otouto," Itachi said for a moment, "You sure you don't want to go home?"

Nine Stop signs.

"No…" he mumbled, "I'm good…"

Ten Stop signs.

"Okay," Itachi said before yawning, "If you say so…"

Eleven Stop signs.

Sasuke's eyes kept drooping; he shook his head once more.

Twelve Stop signs.

"Dammit," he uttered, before stifling a yawn.

Thirteen Stop signs.

He banged his head on the back of the chair, his eyes starting to close once more.

Fourteen Stop signs.

He his eyes refused to keep his lids open, causing the boy to slowly drift off.

Fifth teen Stop signs.

_Got to stay awake_, he thought in his head as he started to fall sleep.

Sixteen Stop signs.

Sasuke passed out of exhaustion in his seat his head laid back sleeping soundlessly.

Seventeen Stop signs.

"Hey, Sasuke-Otouto," Itachi said as he looked disgustingly at the trashy neighborhood, he saw before him, stopping his car slowly, "Are you sure this is her street?"

"…Sasuke-Otouto?" Itachi said as he looked over to his now sleeping brother, smiling slightly in amusement.

"I knew you couldn't handle it…"

--

Uchiha Sasuke was peeved as ever.

Someone had made him look practically like a fool yesterday; he refused to talk to his brother. And he strayed around in his room all Sunday annoyed as hell.

As he slowly got dressed for school that day, he started to become more irritated.

_Damn her_, Sasuke thought peeved as he tied his tie, _why does she have to be so difficult!_

Sasuke walked down stairs, not eating breakfast in the dining hall and instead driving to school…or so he thought.

His annoyance had taken him to her school, Konohagakure Academy.

Konoha Academy was a regular Academy it had no real main idea like Sound University of the Arts with it's creative academics or Sunny Suna High School with there physical education. It was just a school for very intelligent kids, but they looked like they weren't, Uzumaki Naruto being an example.

"Why am I here?" he mumbled already knowing full well, why he was.

A vibrating start to happen in his pocket as he got out the car, reaching for his phone he frowned slightly as he saw who was calling.

**Calling: Karin**

"Yes, Karin?" Sasuke asked sullenly as he heard her fan-girlish shriek.

"Where are you Sasuke-kun," Karin asked, "You've never been late for anything!"

"There's a first for everything," he mused, his anger pitching up one more.

"Oh, well," Karin said for a moment, "Orochimaru-Sama wants to know what you're doing?"

"Tell him," Sasuke said as he pursed his lips, "I'm getting a latté."

--

Yamanaka Ino was having an exceptionally happy day, her car was full of gas, and it was nice and sunny outside.

Nothing could ruin her day.

That is until Sasuke Uchiha grabbed her and put her in his car before she could even put a foot on the school step.

"Uchiha!" Ino screeched, "Let me out of this car, you Crazy Kidnaper!"

"No.", he said ignoring her yells and threats.

Swerving through all the traffic ha made it to a high-class coffee shop, Koh-Hee.

"Whoa," Ino mused as she looked up at the tall building, "people actually come _here_ for coffee?"

Sasuke parked in a parking spot before opening his door and walking to the other side grabbing the platinum blondes hand, taking her in the shop.

Bewildered, Ino looked at Sasuke with annoyance, remembering he basically just kidnapped her.

"What do you want?" Ino said as she was forcibly put in a seat, Sasuke beginning to sit on the other side.

"Due to the lack of information you gave me Wednesday," Sasuke said, annoyed, "I was unable to get you Saturday," Becoming more annoyed as Ino grinned at him, "So I'm doing or chat today."

Ino's grin became a frown, "I have a class I'm supposed to be at!"

"Your class can wait," Sasuke said nonchalantly waving his hand, "We have something more important to discuss."

"Such as?" Ino asked crossing her arms and legs, her uniform taking over her frame. Her uniform consisting of a knee length green plaid skirt, white button down shirt, knee high white socks, and…a green tie?

"Well, I think it'd be a pleasure to know," Sasuke said his obsidian eyes looking into his cerulean ones, "why you despise me so god damn much."

* * *

Hehe, Ino and Shikamaru evil combo??

Gummy likes, she likes alot.

Oh yes and Itachi showing up in my fic...how in the hell did that happen?

New ideas popping up everyday, would like to hear yours for the fic it, like pixieface_lust and the idea for some InoGaa  
(still thinking about that one, I don't want to hurt Gaaras feelings though, oo, or if this is really good I could do a sequel and it be InoGaa for Junior Year...hm?)

Well, I'm going to go to bed,

See-ya!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I updated pretty quickly, I guess. But, I was in the zone, dude! ...Oh, wow, that sounded a little _too_ peppy for me...

Warning: Cursing, Arguments, and Threatening people...

Just to let you knows: Maybe some InoGaa, eh? *wink* *wink*

* * *

"Who wants to know?" Yamanaka Ino said defiantly.

"Yamanaka." Uchiha Sasuke said, back crossing his arms, looking at the arctic blonde with a serious outlook. Planning the kidnapping of her was easy; she was caught off guard, as was he before when she flipped him over. Yet, getting the girl to talk was another story…

"Uchiha." She stated, not backing down.

An eerie silence followed as they looked at each other with expressions of annoyance and seriousness.

"Well?" Sasuke said for a moment.

"Well what?" Ino said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Since when?"

"I don't know…"

"Then how do you know I know?"

"Ino," Sasuke said for a moment as he pinched his nose, "Will you just answer the question-"

"Uchiha-Sama," a voice said, "What would you like to drink?"

Ino turned to look at a giddy red head. She frowned, the girl practically pushed Ino's chair aside and put her face right in front of Uchiha Sasuke. That's what she hated, the fact that just because he has money and a face to die for, people adore him. What happened to the respect for people who don't have the 'pretties' to go by, or did they even have any before? Ino doubted it, watching as the girl drooled at Sasuke, who she couldn't even see annoyed her slightly. Shouldn't she be getting drinks?

Ino faked a coughed for a moment, "Um, can I have some instant coffee."

"Instant?" Sasuke said as he turned away from the girl.

"Yeah, instant coffee, duh." Ino said as she raised a perfect eyebrow, wondering what IQ level he had.

"There is such a thing?" Sasuke said.

"Uh-huh, takes like…about a minute to make, don't you know?"

"Nope, never heard of it."

"Wow, rich people are dumb."

"Excuse me," the red headed waiter said, "This is a luxurious estate, instant coffee isn't even heard of her, commoner, other wise, Uchiha-Sama, would've known it."

"Says the girl who has drool on her lip."

"I'll have a French café au lait…"

"Oh, okay, Uchiha-Sama!" the red head said before bustling off.

Ino frowned slightly, "That's really annoying…" mumbling as she looked at the girl. _Like in a trance…following him and his orders every where you go...like you can't stop…Sakura…_

"What?" Sasuke said as he looked at the waiter and then back at the blonde that looked far off, thinking hardly.

"Huh, oh, it's just," Ino said as she blinked and looked at him with a confused out look, "I don't think I'm getting anything here…I'm going to go."

"You don't even know where to go and you didn't answer my question."

"Not this again, I don't have time for this." She stated as she squirmed in her seat.

"Just answer the question."

"What question?"

Sasuke frowned, "Why do you despise me so much?"

"For someone who believes he's so intelligent, you should already know…" Ino mused as she finally stood up and walked out of Koh-Hee, leaving a baffled Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-Sama, Uchiha-Sama," the red head said impatiently, practically jumping as she yelled Sasuke's name once more, "Your coffee!"

"Hm," he said as she handed him his coffee and started sipping it slowly.

"You, you like it?" she said anxiously.

"It's…okay." He said as he looked at the substance in his cup, seeing Yamanaka Ino's seriousness, _for someone who believes he's so intelligent, you should already know…_

He slowly put money down on the table before walking away from the pleading girl and headed out of the coffee shop.

_For someone who believes he's so intelligent, you should already know…_

--

Ino looked to her right…

And then to her left…

Then her right again.

She saw nothing but cars bustling by and some elderly people walking their old dogs and busty strawberry blondes wearing sparse pink clothing and anorexic dogs in Prada bags.

She frowned, _Stupid Uchiha and his kidnapping ways!_

"Hey…" a voice said behind her.

"Eh, Sabaku-san?"

--

"So you're skipping school, because?" Ino mumbled as she walked down the street with the stoic Sunny Suna President.

"It's healthy to skip school every now and then."

"What are you, Edward Cullen?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Who?"

"You don't know who Edward Cullen is?" Ino gaped as she began to tell all about the Twilight Saga.

"So, Bella's a vampire and Edward is some guy she falls in love with?"

"No, no," Ino stated, "Edward is the vampire with mind reading powers who tries to read Bella's mind, but can't 'cause she has a mind barrier she never knew about, so Edward tries to figure it out why, but they start falling in love with each other. Bella becomes a vampire in _Breaking Dawn_ after she has her vampire slash human child Reneesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Oh…" he mumbled as he looked at the girl with an imaginary eyebrow.

"See, some people need to just pay attention-whoa!"

"What?"

"Ice cream shop, come on Sabaku-san!" Ino yelled as she obliviously grabbed Gaara's hand and ran to the shop.

He halted, "No," he said as he yanked his hand back.

"Why not?" Ino said as she pouted.

"I," he started as he looked at Ino's sullen face, "don't like sweets…"

Ino's frown deepened, what idiot didn't like sweets. Now that she looked at Gaara, he didn't look like the type to be munching on a brownie.

_Maybe, he never had one before. Poor Gaara, not being able to eat a brownie, I should make him one…_

"Come on." Ino said, "I actually know my way around here…"

"Hn?"

--

"Here!" Ino said as she pushed a freshly baked brownie in the face of Sabaku no Gaara.

"I don't want it." He mumbled as he looked away frown the baked chocolate and began to look around the Yamanaka household. It was probably on third of his living room, tiny. He was kind of surprised a couch and television, much less a table could fit in there. They had flower wallpaper, or was it paisley?

As he ran of thing to stare at he looked at the brownie that was filling his nose with an intoxicating chocolate smell. The design around the plate was flowers. Gaara gave a frown; did her family have an addiction for flowers or what?

He looked up at the girl who was wearing a yellow apron, still holding the plate in his face, her smile slightly faltered, looking slightly upset.

His frown deepened.

_Why is she looking like that for…did I upset her,_ Gaara thought for a moment. Unconsciously, he bit took the plate and bit deep into the brownie, the sweet chocolaty goodness taking over his mouth.

"Sabaku-san?" Ino said as she looked at him with in confusion.

"Call me Gaara," he said with a fade of pink fading over his cheeks as he looked down at the half eaten brownie.

--

"Bye Gaara-san!" Ino yelled as he watched him drive away with his sibling he had called a while ago.

"So Gaara," Sabaku no Kankuro questioned, "Why were you at Ino's house and why was she wearing an apron?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Sabaku no Temari yelled as she punched the back of the boys head.

"Hey, hey," he yelled, "I'm driving here!"

"So Gaara what happened, did you ask her yet?" Temari asked.

"What?" Gaara said, going out of his thoughts.

"You know, to join the school population and all hat stuff you said before."

"I…"

--

"Sasuke," Suigetsu yelled as he jumped down on his bed, "where were you today?"

"Out." He said as he looked away from the computer he was on to Suigetsu. _For someone who believes he's so intelligent, you should already know…_, he shook his head once more, her words kept popping up in his head. _What's that supposed to mean?_ He just didn't get her, her confusing nature got to him. This is why he never got into dating, all this other crap happened, especially with his name out there the paparazzi would be on the frites.

"You were with Ino-Aijin, weren't you? ...O-M-G, you were!" Suigestu said as he grinned mischievously at Sasuke as he was watched the shade of pink go to Sasuke's cheeks for a second.

"Hn." Sasuke said, before looking down at his computer.

"Sasuke likes Ino-Aijin!" Suigetsu yelled as he took out his phone, "I'm soooo tell Karin this!"

"Do what you want." Sasuke said as he frowned at his friends love to annoy the hell out of everyone.

--

Karin watched the group of girls she was teaching the art of ballet. She knew that none of them could compare to her level of the dance, she was the best dancer at the school. She was known by more than half of the city. She would always be better than them, no matter what. In truth, she was taking pity of most of the girls there, except for one.

"Geez, Haruno, can you actually try to plie this time!" Karin yelled as she raised her glasses once more.

"H-hai!" Sakura said as she steadied herself, doing a plie once more.

"Wrong." Karin said with a smirk looking at the pink haired girl when she heard her phone ring.

**Calling: Suigetsu **

"What do you want, idiot?" Karin said as she turned away from the group.

"Wanna' know who Sasuke likes?"

"You know who Sasuke likes?" Karin said shocked before becoming angry, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Sakura paused for a moment as she heard Kairn's words. Had she heard correct? The person on the phone knew who Sasuke liked, Sakura smiled dreamingly. _Sasuke-kun, you do love me-_

"What, the Konoha girl? When the hell did that happen!?" Karin yelled as she stomped down her foot as she screamed angrily at the phone.

Sakura blinked. Konoha Girl? ...Ino! Sakura clinched her teeth, tears brimming. _Damn her. She's always get what she wants. Why does she have to take what I want? She-she can't have him, no, she just can't! I-I won't let her!_

"You are such a dirty liar, Suigetsu, don't ever speak to me again!" with that Karin closed her phone before turning to see Haruno Sakura leaving the studio.

"Hey Haruno," Karin yelled across the room, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura ignored her leaving the room to a new destination.

Yamanaka Ino's house.

--

"I'm coming!" Ino yelled as she got up from the couch and opened the door to be tackled by Haruno Sakura.

"You're such a bitch!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her fist across Ino's face, "You knew I loved him!"

Ino blanked out for a moment as she felt pain come from her cheek before looking at Sakura as if she's gone insane before growing angry and started to push her off, "I don't know what you're not talking about Haruno, but you better get out of my house.

"Yes you do you bitch!" Sakura said as she started to punch Ino once more.

"Sakura get off!"

"No," she yelled, "You knew!"

Ino moved her right leg, causing the two to turn Ino being on top, Ino punching Sakura, "No the fuck I don't!"

Sakura started crying, "Yes you do…You know I love Sasuke."

Ino sneered at Sakura, "That bastard!"

"He's not a bastard!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Ino, making her hit the wall.

"Why are you trying to taking him away from me Ino, why?"

"Sakura, you're insane!" Ino mumbled as she started to wipe blood off of her lips.

"You just stay away from him or…" Sakura said as she looked down at her muddy shoes and hands.

"Or what?" Ino said glaring.

"Or I'll kill you." Sakura said looking up at Ino with seriousness.

"Sakura…" Ino said as she widened her eyes in surprise, "You…"

"What," Sakura said as she started to stand up, "Just-just because we used to be fri-friends once you-you think I won't?"

She walked to Ino's door, "Just back off, Ino and you just might not get hurt."

--

Yamanaka Ino stepped walked out of her school as the bell rung. Her friends have been asking her what's wrong with her all day long. How could you tell your friends that you ex-best friend threatened to kill you if you tried to be with the one she was obsessed with?

Ino heard a honking of a car in front of her school and saw Uchiha Sasuke looking at her as if to hop in. Ino glared at him menacingly, Sasuke getting out of his car frowning, "What'd I do now."

Ino looked down for a moment, trembling; he was getting close…What if _she_ saw. Ino knew Sakura fully intended on killing Ino if she ever got into a relationship with Sasuke. She didn't have money for a restraining order, she didn't want to die. Why do bad things always happen because of him?

He felt him put his hand on her shoulder, quiet tensely, "Look, Yama-Ino, I think we should talk again-"

"It's all you fault…" Ino said as she continued to look down.

"Excuse me?"

"It's all you fault!" Ino said as she pushed Sasuke, "You're the reason why she hates me, i-if it wasn't for you, she'd still be my friend! She'd still be here, she'd still be…" Ino was sobbing now, rubbing her eyes hurriedly, people starting to exit the school.

"Come on." Sasuke said for a moment, grabbing Ino's hand and putting her in his car.

They drove silently to the Uchiha mansion, the silence tense and ominous.

"My cars in the school parking lot again," Ino chuckled bitterly, "I gonna' have to get that sooner or later before it gets toed…"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he parked his car, eyeing her for a moment.

Sasuke exited his car before going to the other side opening her door.

"We really need to talk."

"It won't matter…" Ino said as she looked a Sasuke. His eyes widened, where was the shine in her eyes? They looked so…dull…dead…not there.

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, no matter what happens…things don't go the way you hope…" Ino said as she wiped her eyes again before yawning.

"Are you…okay?" He asked uneasily.

"I'm tired." Ino stated matter of factly.

"You can go inside and rest…"

"Oh," Ino said looking at the Uchiha Mansion, too tired to gape at its size, "Thanks…" she mumbled before laying her head back, dozing off.

"I didn't mean in my car!" Sasuke yelled as he watched her fall asleep. He frowned, but his expression softened as he saw her sleep. She was pretty beautiful…not that he cared. He just needed her to help make his school a success, that's it…Or was it? Sasuke shook head for a moment, picking up the angelic blonde bridal style.

As he walked to the house the door man gaped at the girl, but opened the door either way.

"Sasuke-Otouto I-", Uchiha Itachi said as he turned away from the flat screen television, "who's that?"

"The girl you wanted to know if she was worth it or not…" Sasuke said as he looked down at her.

"Oh," Itachi said for moment.

"I'm going to take her to one of the guest rooms…

"Good, good…" Itachi said stilling looking at the gorgeous sleeping girl his younger brothers arms, _lucky Otouto…_

* * *

It really annoys me when I re-read and re-read and re-read for spell checks, then, when I'm sure I got them all, I read it on here when it's posted, there's like a gazillion-billion-million! ...Well not really, just a couple, but still, it annoys me so much!

Well, Anywho, Thanks for readying, reiveiw please for me?  
I **promise** to update!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Okie-Dokie, I decided to update agian, I'm still writing someother stuff, but no pressure! *smiles recklessly*

Casutions: Some InoIta (but a brother and sister kind of way)

You may read now.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sighed happily as she turned over, the soft pillow caressing her head. She never remembered her pillows ever to be _this_ soft. Her father and she didn't buy pillows on how soft they were, but by how low they cost. Now that she thought about it, her pillows actually felt like she was laying her head on a chunk of rock, not a bunch of fluffy cotton.

Suddenly she was sitting up and looking around, her eyes widening more.

"This isn't me room…" she mumbled. The room was expensive, more then what she probably had in her bank account! It was designed of pearly white walls and a white shiny carpet that looked great enough to sleep on. A nice silver flat screen television was plastered on the wall and a desk under it had a cable box and stereos. There was a vase of blue flowers stood on top of the light brown wooden cabinet next to her and over the large white bed was a picture too shiny from the light coming from the large window to her left making it to figure out.

Frantically trying to jump out of bed, she knocked over pillows and got her legs tangled around making her fall on her face.

"Oomph!" she yelled, before sitting on her knees and shaking her head. She quickly got up and kicked the blankets before seeing a spot of…_green_?

She hesitantly picked up the piece of green before looking as if she was about to piss herself.

In her hands was her skirt for school.

"Why aren't you on my body?" she asked more to herself as her started to buckle her knees. She hesitantly looked down at her body to see she was wear a white long sleeved button down shirt, a shirt that belongs to the _male _species.

She quickly threw her skirt on the bed before plowing in to the covers finding more of her clothes.

--

"Miss Yamanaka are you alright?" a maid asked as she watched the blonde hop on one foot trying to put on one of her knee-length size socks.

"Wha-!" she said as she started to slip her foot in the other one before falling on her butt.

"Miss!" the maid screeched, before running to the blonde, tucking her arms under the girl's underarms and pulling her up.

"Let go let go!" she yelled as she started to wiggle herself around trying to away from the woman.

"But, Miss!" she yelled as she quickly jumped to her feet, the blonde falling back on her elbows.

Ino pulled her other sock quickly up her leg before standing up defensively, "Just DON'T touch me, okay, and stop calling me Miss, do I look like an old woman?"

"Uh, Hai, No Ma'am!" she said before bowing.

Ino ignored her before digging her feet in her leather shoes and then started to pat her skirt with her hands to get the wrinkles out.

"Let me help you with that-" the maid persisted taking a small step to Ino.

"Don't!" She yelled, as she took a step back hitting her head on the painting, "Ow, how can a painting be that big?" she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well…Ma'am, the owners of the house enjoy thing big, constantly saying…'The bigger the better'." She mused for a moment.

"And the owners' of the house might be?" Ino asked as she put her hand to her side.

"The Uchiha's of course," she said before blinking at the girl, who _hasn't_ heard of the Uchiha Family?

Ino's eyes widen for a moment as she stepped back to look at the picture. It held the sign of the Uchiha family made by an artist of the family from the 1800's surrounded by black.

Ino felt a vein throb on her forehead, remembering nothing from the last encounter, before blushing, remembering the previous clothes she was wore.

A male's shirt.

_That couldn't have happened! There's no way Sasuke and me, _she gulped, did_ it. _Frowning as her felt the blush on her cheeks to from light pink to a dark red.

She wanted answers, now.

"Uchiha!" she screeched.

--

Uchiha Itachi sighed as he undid his tie. His brother, Uchiha Sasuke, went to school early this morning, both of them completely forgetting about their _special_ guest.

He sipped his hot tea slowly, breathing in the a lovely aroma-

"Uchiha!"

Jumping, his tea spilled over his new shirt and tan pants. "Damn it!" he muttered as heard quick stomping coming down the long stairway.

"Uchiha, where the fuck are you!?" She yelled. As she look around the living room, completely ignoring the fascinating look of it.

"Ma'am, please clam down!" he heard a maid squeal.

Itachi blinked, who was that? He quickly got a dry dish rag and began dabbing his clothed as three maid huddle around him to do also.

"Stop and just see who's making that noise!" he slightly yelled as two maids quickly moved while one hesitated.

"Just go," he said simply dabbing his pants, "I'll be alright."

The woman started to get up, when the two maids ran quickly back into the kitchen looking a little distressed.

"It's Miss Yamanaka!" one of them said.

"It seems…she woke from her slumber…" the other said, frowning.

"Hmm," he frowned, before feeling a little twinge to strangle his younger brother, "I'll speak to her…"

Walking away from the maids he grabbed his long black coat that was laying on the counter.

As he walked to living room and he saw…no one, that is, until he saw the pretty sleeping girl he saw yesterday afternoon pop her head out from behind the couch.

She clutched the back of the couch and started to stand up before, taking a big breath, ready to yell once more.

"May I ask why you're yelling so early in the morning?"

Ino breathed out, before looking at the male standing at door.

Blinking at Itachi, he felt a sigh coming on. Here's the part where she squeals and runs to try and hug him, asking for autographs, signing of the forehead-

"Who are you supposed to be, Dark Vader?"

--

"So, Uchiha went to school…" she mumbled angrily, sipping hardly on her tea.

She looked across the table to the male known as Sasuke's brother who was supposedly was an actor…that Ino never heard of before. She didn't have time for movies.

"Don't you think it would be better to call him Sasuke, his name?" Itachi said, becoming annoyed with the constant _'That bastard Uchiha' _and _'Stupid Uchiha'_. Why take it out on the last name when you're mad at the first?

"Humph." She said as she gulped down the hot tea before slamming it down on the table.

An eerie silence followed for minutes that felt like hours as they stared at each other.

"Itachi-Sama, it's time for you to go." A maid a said as she walked to the kitchen table, picking up the tea cups.

Itachi was starting a new movie, in the main lead of course. He had to go to the set and practice lines, make-up, etcetera. To tell the truth, it was a usual day for the Uchiha Brothers. Sasuke usually went to school practicing (even though he didn't need to) his instruments, while Itachi went to the set to get new parts or of course to record.

"Ah, yes, thank you." he said for a moment before standing up and walking out of the room, as if the blonde was never there.

"Hey!" And the feeling is gone.

"Where are YOU going?" she asked as she ran in step with him as he continued to walk to the door, door man getting ready.

"To the set," he said, looking over at the blonde.

"What kind of set?"

He sighed, "An acting set."

"Oh, yeah. You said you were an actor, right?"

"Hn." He said looking back at toward the door, until the blonde got in his face her blue eyes narrowing.

"Don't say that, Uchiha says that and it's REALLY annoying." She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

He frowned, before bending to get eye level with her, "I'll stop saying that if you start calling my brother his actual name."

She pouted, which to the older Uchiha thought was….strangely _cute_.

"Fine," she said before stomping her foot childishly, "But, I won't be happy about it!"

"Good," he said for a moment before walking around her to the door. The door man opened it, Itachi proudly walking down the stairs, until he felt a tug on his arm sleeve as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Weasel-Chan!" He heard the girl squeal.

He blinked and looked down at the blonde, "_Weasel-Chan_?"

"Yes, your name means 'Weasel' and they're cute!" she replied before grinning.

"Well then, _Piggy-kun_, if you say so…" he mused for a moment.

"Hey!" she huffed, before giggling. She felt like a child again, she never had siblings, well, older sibling. She gave the role of her younger siblings to Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and possibly the whole entire Konohagakure Academy student body.

"Well, I best get going." He said for a moment, snagging back his arm and walking to the limo waiting for him.

"Wait, where am I supposed to go?"

He paused as he started to go inside the limo, before turning to look at her, "School…A park…Home." He prodded.

"Oh, like I know my way around here." She said with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Well," he said frowning. He couldn't just leave her there; it would probably cause some friction between him and his brother. But where would she go? He could ask the driver to drive her home, but then he'd be late for the recording. The only best possible solution was…

"Fine," he said before sighing, "I'm going to regret this, but…Hop in."

She blinked, "Seriously?"

"Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind."

--

"So Sasuke," Suigetsu said for a moment as he walked down the Sound University High School Of the Arts hallways, "How's the 'Ino' thing going?"

"I don't want to here anymore of your crap, Idiot!" Karin yelled next to him, "Sasuke doesn't like the Konoha girl!"

"Was I asking you?" he huffed back, getting a smack in the back of his head.

"Shut up," Karin said arrogantly, "You know nothing of Sasuke-kun!"

"Whatever," he said back to her rubbing the back of his head, "Anyway, Sasuke, are you going to answer me question or not -Sasuke?"

He looked over Karin's shoulder not seeing Sasuke beside her. Looking back down the hall, he saw Sasuke standing slightly wide eyes, Juugo next to him giving a look of concern.

"What happened?" he heard a voice call. Turning to look, he saw pink hair dash over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" he heard the girl call.

"Yeah Sasuke," he mused as he walked over to him, Karin to steps in front of him, "Who pissed in your coffee?"

Coming to recognition, Sasuke frowned, "I just remembered something…"

"And would you like to tell us what that is?" Suigetsu sarcastically prodded, getting a smack in the back of his head again.

"Ino's at my house."

"What!?" Karin yelled along with Sakura, their yells taking over the halls and practically the whole school.

"Ino was upset about something, so I took her to my house to talk about it, but she fell asleep…"

"What was she upset about?" Sakura mused, her light green eyes darkening. Ino couldn't have told Sasuke about their encounter, it would ruin her whole dream. Becoming a great surgeon and marrying him, having two kids. Ino spilling the beans would ruin the whole thing. Damn it, people just don't understand the quality of a threat.

"She kept saying it was my fault for something, that if it wasn't for me she would still be her friend…"

"Wha?" Sakura said, her eyes widening.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karin said, crossing her arms.

"I have an idea…" Sasuke said for a moment, giving Sakura a small stern glance, but turned to the whole group and sighed, "But, there's nothing I can do about it now…"

"So, I guess we won't be seeing you for the rest of the week." Suigetsu chuckled.

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned.

"'Cause one you get home, Ino's probably going to kick your ass."

--

"I may be a peasant, but does it really matter to you?" Ino watched the actress practically scream at Itachi. Ino merely frowned (and had an erg to cover her ears); this girl had NO acting talent. She didn't give feeling to script at all; she just made the words sound as if she was yelling at her mom for not being aloud to go to her senior prom. Itachi's surprised faces he made at her showed he felt the same way. Sighing she looked at the director she had to sit next to look slightly peeved as he yelled "Cut!" once more into megaphone.

"Okay, dear, just say the words as if you're shy; you're pretending to be a peasant, but you're really a secret agent, got it?" he said once more.

Absent mindly, Ino spoke, "I don't see why you bother with her; she has NO acting skills what so ever…"

"Excuse me!" she heard the girl yell, "What makes you think you're better!"

"I know I am," Ino mused as she jumped out of her seat, "Watch me work."

She pushed away the girl and stood in front of Itachi grinning.

"Action!"

Immediately the grin was gone, she looked sort of shy, fragile, and full of wonder.

"Why are you here, peasant, you don't have the merits to be here…" Itachi spoke the words fluidly.

She crossed her hands in front of her and looked down, a small blush caressing her face, "I may be a peasant," she said softly, surprising Itachi and everyone watching. She looked up slowly, looking as if she was young and about to cry, "But does it really matter to you?" she mused sadly, notching her head to the side, looking at him questioning him with her blue eyes.

"Cut!" the director said, Ino turning back to her regular self, grinning beyond belief.

"Perfect, you got the part!" he heard the director say.

"Wait, what?" she said blinking, looking at the director.

"You're perfect! You're hired!" he said.

"But, what about me!?" he heard the girl yell.

"You'll get another part," he said dismissively.

"But, I don't think that's a-"

"You'll be great, Piggy-Chan." She heard Itachi say, she turned to him, "But I…what about school, I've got to go to school."

"You'll record after it," the director said.

"But…homework, I've gotta' do that!" she said anxiously.

"You'll do it here!" the director said, "No worries, we just need to start the movie over."

"But I-"

"No more 'Buts'!" the director yelled, "Quick, get her into costume!"

"Wha-…wait, let me go!" she yelled as she was carried off by guards to the costume and make-up department.

* * *

Alright, you could've seen that coming or you couldn't 've. *shruggs*

I never suspected it to come out like this either...

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	7. Chapter 7

Um, haha. Sorry if I kept people waiting for this!

It's pretty weird though, I gotta' admit.

Caution: Races, VERY close and VERY frozen people

It's time to read!

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sighed as the comb went through her long locks. She had to admit, being a actress had it's perks. Even if she was becoming one without her consent.

Her hairstylist grinned, "See, doesn't that felt fucking awesome, seriously?" he yelled happily at her response. Her hairstylist was strange, she'd admit. He kind of had the resemblance of Suigetsu. Short chopped white hair and lavender eyes. And the way they talked.

"I try to tell Kazuku the magic of hairstyling, but all he does is bitch!" he continued.

"Hidan, shut up." Said the person her hairstylist was talking about as he was sewing an outfit that would fit her perfectly.

"Fuck you, seriously." Hidan replied childishly before going back to her hair.

"Stop cursing around the girl, un!" one of the makeup artist said.

"Oh, got to hell. You're just trying to protect your twin!" he yelled laughingly at the fact him and Ino look the same with their long blonde hair styled the same way and their blue eyes. They were like twins.

"Shut up, un!"

"Will you all, be quiet!" one of the actor said stubbornly.

"Sorry, Sasori." The blonde male said.

"Tobi is confused." Her makeup artist said as he was picking up a shade of blush. "Why is Deidara-senpai saying sorry?"

"Shut up, Tobi!" Deidara said angrily as he started to work on Sasori.

"But, Tobi is a good boy." He whimpered, but started on her face.

"Sure you are Tobi…" Itachi's make up artist said sarcastically.

"Leave him alone, Kisame." Itachi said frowning.

"Fine…"

His hairstylist, Konan, rolled her eyes, but continued to do Itachi's hair.

"Well, this group is…colorful." Ino mumbled.

--

After acting on the stage and such, Ino felt dead. Who knew actors had it this rough? Slumping down, now in her uniform close once more she sighed heavily.

"Being an actor isn't so easily, is it?" Itachi asked as he rubbed her blonde head.

She nodded before slowly standing up.

They both went to Itachi's just coming up limo before heading back to his house.

"So what do you want to do now?" Itachi asked conversationally.

"I just wanna' watch T.V." she replied slumping in the comfy limo chair.

"Here," Itachi said for a moment before handing Ino a bag.

"What is it?" Ino asked before looking in it.

"Just a bag of hair products," he said lazily, "Hidan says that if I didn't give them to you to keep your hair shiny it'd suck in hell, or whatever it's supposed to mean."

Ino giggled and nodded before Itachi said, "Just make sure that he tightened the bottle caps or they'll be a huge mess."

"I'm sure he did it fine." Ino said back.

"Okay," Itachi started, "But, you'll regret it."

* * *

Out of all the people in the City, no one would expect an Uchiha to be confused. Much less to think an Uchiha was in some strange alien world. Uchiha's practically owned the world, in their fans point of view.

But right now, Uchiha Sasuke felt both, who would with the strange talk going on here?

"Weasel-Chan, where's the remote?"

"Sasuke-Otouto, hand Piggy-Kun the remote…"

"I…What?"

"Hand Piggy-Kun the remote…" Itachi said with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke sweat dropped, what the hell were these two talking about?

"Fine, Sasuke since you decided to be lazy, I'll get it myself!" Yamanaka Ino said, slightly annoyed, and went to reach for the remote.

Turning to his brother, "Did she just call me by my name?" Sasuke asked uneasily.

"Yeah, Sasuke-Otouto, is that wrong?" Itachi replied as Ino was changing channels on the flat screen.

"Well…I…No." he decided before standing up, "I'm…going to the bathroom."

He hesitantly walked up the long staircase of his house while both Ino and Itachi looked at him questionably.

"What's his deal?" Ino asked, getting a shrug by the older Uchiha.

--

Sasuke sat on his toilet, top down, as he heard constant laughs on the other end of his phone by none other than Suigetsu.

"Dude, you've gone postal!!" He yelled laughingly through the phone.

"This isn't funny…" Sasuke grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, oh, so saying that Ino and Itachi are planning to kill you isn't funny?" Suigetsu asked as he chuckled through his question.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied, thoroughly annoyed that a flush of embarrassment came on his face.

"And what perhaps do you think they'll do with you body, huh, Sasuke? Turn you into a puppet and-"

"Alright, just shut up Suigetsu. Are you coming over or not?"

"Sure, sure. I'll protect from you're 'evil brother and his diabolical minion.'" Suigetsu laughed before hanging up his phone.

"Suigetsu! What are you talking about!?" Karin yelled once more at him, "Tell me dammit!"

"Sasuke's gone insane, ha-ha!" Suigetsu laughed before getting smack upside his head by Karin and Sakura.

"Fuck, why are you guys hitting me? Matter fact, I don't even know you, Pinky!" he yelled rubbing the spot he was hit.

"Don't make fun of Sasuke!" she yelled angrily.

"Yeah, Suigetsu, leave Sasuke alone!" Karin replied, angrily.

They all were at school in Suigetsu's office discussing Sasuke and the Konoha girl. Sakura merely tagged along, gaining major 'Karin points' for praising Sasuke. Already, it was like Sakura was part of the group. She felt a bit special, though deep inside her she kept saying how when she and Sasuke finally go together they were going to kick these losers to the curb.

"Whatever," Suigetsu said, rolling his eyes, "I've gotta' go anyway, come on Juugo." Suigetsu told him before walking off to exit his office. Suddenly, the two girls were standing in front of his door, arms crossed.

"You're going to Sasuke-kun's house, aren't you?" Sakura asked, maliciously.

"Well, you aren't!" Karin said to them both, "If Sasuke-kun needs comforting, it'll come from us!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."Suigetsu said nonchalantly blowing them off, "Would you just get out of the way Sasuke-Wanna'-Date-A-Bes."

The looks they gave were like looking at twin devils, Suigetsu hesitantly stepped back, raising his hands up as if to make peace.

"Hey," Juugo said getting all of their attention, "Look there goes Sasuke-Sama now." He said pointing at the window.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"They both yelled cheerfully before running to the window to wave.

Quickly Juugo ran to the door and left, Suigetsu finally understand, chuckling when he finally made it to Juugo.

"Who, would've thought you'd be bad-ass Juugo!" Suigetsu complemented, though Juugo didn't really take it that way.

"You BASTARDS!!" they heard Karin yell.

"Shit!" Suigetsu yelled as he opened the school doors and ran down with Juugo to the school parking lot to get their cars.

"Meet you there!" Suigetsu yelled as he opened his 2009 Cadillac CTS car door.

Juugo quickly nodded as he went inside his 2009 Jaguar XK Series car.

They both quickly drove off as the two girls ran out of the school doors.

"Crap," Karin mumbled angrily before turning to the pinkette that was breathing heavily, "Come on, if it's a race to Sasuke-kun's house they want, it's a race to Sasuke-kun's they get!" Karin yelled confidently before pulling the pinkette with her to the parking lot.

"Just get in your poor-ish car and follow me!"

Sakura was now completely excited now. She was going to Sasuke's house. The Sasuke she praised since freshman year. She was even starting to feel lucky. She ran to her 2009 Lincoln MKS before jumping in watching Karin jump into her 2009 Porsche 911 Carrera.

--

Ino and Itachi were still watching television, Sasuke refusing to come down stairs until he had 'back-up'. Itachi's thoughts kept going back to his brother before finally sighing.

"Weasel-Chan?" Ino asked her blue eyes turning away from the big screen.

Itachi slowly looked at the girl, thinking he was the main reason her brother was taking a half an hour in the bathroom, which he doubted his brother was in anymore.

"I think Sasuke-Otouto is…" Itachi said before looking back up at the long staircase his brother hadn't come down from yet, "scared of you."

Ino frowned, "What the hell did I do to him? I didn't even kick his ass like I should've when he came home!"

Itachi sighed again, "Well, he is."

Ino finally stood up grabbing her bag, "I'm gonna' talk to the bastard." She then turned to the steps.

"You don't have to." Itachi said for a moment.

"But, you want me to. I can see it in your black eyes." Ino decided she then turned to grin, "Besides, Uch-I mean, Sasuke wanted me to talk to him for a while anyway." She then quickly headed up stairs.

--

"Sasuke!" She yelled up on the second floor, to tell the truth she didn't exactly know where she was going. She didn't really stay up here long when she woke up that morning, so calling the guy she was trying to find would have to do for now.

"Sasuke!!!" She yelled again.

This was getting annoying. She was yelling his for a good five minutes now and it wasn't helping anything.

"Dammit, Uchih-Sasuke, answer me!!!" She yelled stomping her foot angrily, standing face away in front of the bathroom door he was staying in.

He frowned as he heard her final call. She was going to find him soon and try to murder him if she didn't answer soon. Quickly getting up and opening the door, he hit something. He opened the door wider to see Yamanaka Ino lying on her back. She slowly sat up glaring angrily at him.

Ino had been ready to yell again when Sasuke opened the door and knocked her down, so it felt like all the air she had in was pushed out of her. Not to mention the fact that her hair product was now oozing out of the bag on the floor that Hidan gave her. He was bound to be pissed as much as she was.

"Sasuke, when I get up you'll pay for that!" she rubbed her back soothingly.

He frowned at her, but was slightly worried for her well being, walking over to her. He felt something slippery under his foot and instantly he fell.

On top of Yamanaka Ino.

What was more troublesome was the fact that their lips were touching.

--

It was quiet downstairs that Itachi was sitting nervously for his guest and his younger brother to come down stair.

It was quiet alright, that is until Sasuke's friends came busting through the Uchiha doors, knocking over the door man.

"Sasuke wants to see me, Karin! Not you!" Suigetsu yelled.

"As if!" she replied, "Sasuke doesn't need a baka like you!!" she punched him upside the head getting a 'Fuck!' from him.

"Um, Itachi-Sama," Juugo started trying to ignore the argument behind him, "Where's Sasuke-Sama?"

"He's upstairs," he replied wearily narrowing his eyes at the arguing two behind him before turning back to Juugo, "And there's no need for Sama, Itachi's fine."

Juugo nodded before heading to the stair case.

"Hey, Juugo's gonna' get to Sasuke first! Hurry up Karin!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the staircase following Juugo.

--

The group ran quickly up the stairs searching for a certain Uchiha Sasuke. They looked around almost through the whole second floor. Finally turning the last corner they saw…Two shocked and completely frozen Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino in lip lock.

Everyone completely froze.

Karin was downright shocked completely believing Suigetsu when he said Sasuke liked the Konoha girl and pissed that it looked to be true.

Sakura was infuriated, Ino was kissing the guy of her dreams; damn she was going to pay!

Juugo was completely flustered; he wasn't used to seeing people in such close contact it was weird to watch.

Suigetsu thought this whole thing was fucking comical and started to laugh his ass off, getting everyone to come into recognition.

Sasuke quickly got off of Ino and looked at her. She was pissed. If anything, Sasuke should leave his own house for his safety.

"Sasuke…" Ino's face was flushed with embarrassment. She clenched her fist angrily, still feeling his soft lips on hers and liking the feeling. Sasuke stood up hesitantly before smacking Suigetsu upside his head.

"Hey, don't hit me, Mr. Naughty!" Suigetsu said laughing, "You're the one who needs a spanky!", Laughing again at his own foolish joke.

Nor Sasuke or Karin or Sakura hit Suigetsu.

Ino did and hard.

She was already going embarrassed and completely flustered by kissing Sasuke. Not to mention the fact he stole her very first kiss. It was utter torture, though part of her enjoyed the close contact.

But, right now that part was being beaten to oblivion. Utter rage had pretty much taken over.

Ino had punched Suigetsu hard in the stomach when everything went quiet. She held her tight fist for at least two long minutes before pulling back and letting Suigetsu fall on the floor.

Karin was shocked. She'd never hit anyone that hard. This girl was brutal, stepping back from her she bumped into Sakura who looked as fierce. What that hell is up with these chicks?

"Ino…" Sakura started.

Ino ignored her. She needed to get out of this house. Instantly she started off in a run to the stairs.

Passing the many maids, she ran all the way down stairs stomping her way down, getting Itachi's attention.

"Piggy-Kun?" Itachi asked looking away from the T.V.

She was on the brim of tears and didn't want any attention at all, running passed him and pushing the door man hardly to leave she sprinted out in to the Uchiha yard passing a limo just coming in.

She ran quickly, faster than when she usually ran, that when it started rain it seemed that the rain drop barely touched her until she stopped running to rest on a random house step kept dry from the roof.

--

The two eldest Sabaku sat down causally on their expensive couch, completely unaware of the crying blonde at their doorstep. Who could hear crying with all the loud rain and the turned up high television.

Sabaku no Gaara looked at the rain fall down his window in his room, if anything it amused him. It seemed that usually when anyone cried, so did the sky.

_Who's crying today?_, he thought as he touched the window pane. His room was on the far right of the mansion they lived in. He saw things in an angle, like the distorted blonde crying on his steps.

He frowned, realizing who it was, and slowly wondered if he jinxed him or her. He'd been thinking of the blonde for a while, ever since he was at her house. The way she easily caught him into some trane that he did something he wanted. It confused the hell out of him that sometimes he completely lost concentration of what he was doing. Yet, it almost amused him how they always found each other.

Walking down stairs, ignoring his sibling he opened main door of their mansion.

"What the hell Gaara! Can't you see it's raining…Ino-San?" Kankuro said as he watched his brother take in the elfin like blonde.

"Take her to a room." He commanded to one of his maids.

"Whoa…" Kankuro said, as he looked at the blonde who looked completely lost in thought.

"I'll take her." Temari finally decided, before pushing the girl to a certain direction, "Come on Ino…"

* * *

So...how was it?

Did the story lose it's touch? Is it awesome?

Gotta' know people! It helps Gummies self-esteem.

Oh, yeah. Ino's pissed because she's confused. You know, you start to think of stuff and it gets really frustrating that you finally lose it. Ever have it done to you? and Suigetsu got punched 'cause his laughing wasn't helping any and he was starting to annoy her. Eh, it happens people. Don't blame me, blame the characters, gosh!

Anywho, still hoping you enjoyed!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiii everyone. Um, yeah, you probably are pissed with me for being too lazy to type or happy I actually wrote.

Sorry for the inconvenience AND my laziness.

Also, tell which place you'd want Ino to be at. Sunny Suna High? The Sound University of the Arts? Or stay at Konohagakure Academy? Or…maybe a new school in the later chapters? Give me ideas people.

Sorry to keep you waiting!!

Here's the wanted chapter.

* * *

"Hunny," the glamorous women in the car asked looking out the window, "who…was that?"

Uchiha Mikoto turned wearily to her husband, "I'm…not sure." Uchiha Fugaku replied, the same amount of tire in his voice.

"It looked as if she was…crying?" she continued, "Or at least upset."

Fugaku nodded as the limo drove around to a stop before sighing, "Why do I have a feeling it's those two."

She agreed, "Who else would it be?"

* * *

"OWWWW-DAMMIT!!" Suigetsu yelled for the ump-tenth time.

They were all in a room similar to the one Ino had stayed in before…the incident. The maids cluttered in confusion at the riot of curses coming from the white haired male some most never even heard of before; The Uchiha's didn't really curse much.

"Suigetsu, calm down!" Karin yelled angrily from the other side of the room. Sakura was in front looking deeply at Suigetsu's stomach; she had volunteered to check on him. Juugo was near Karin who wouldn't let him leave her side, much to his slight irritation.

They didn't know where Sasuke had gone; the maid had said something about people coming back and once that was said through Sasuke's ear, he went running out the room.

_What's going on? Nothing seems to be going right…It's always the same with _her_! She can't ever let me have what I want. My love, my first kiss, dammit, I want to kill her!_, Sakura thought angrily to herself as she looked down at Suigetsu's stomach.

"Ohmigod, is it that fucking bad!?" he yelped in surprise at the malice of Sakura's glare.

"Huh?-Oh, no. You'll be fine. Maybe some swelling and a bruise, you shouldn't do much for at least a week or so." Sakura replied out of her daze.

Suigetsu sighed in relief before digging in his pocket for his phone dialing one number.

"Bro, come frickin' get me!"

--

Sasuke and Itachi stood irate in front of the most scariest people of their lives: Their mom and dad.

"Boys," Fugaku said in a slurred manner that told the boys he was tired, which confused them. Usually Father went straight to the master bedroom when he was tired.

"Father," they bowed, "Mother." They bowed once more before their mother smiled at them, though in her eyes they saw concern.

"We've…" Fugaku started, "seen some many things in our lives boys, but…" he paused, "we have never seen anyone leave someone's house upset, much less on the brim of tears,"

_Piggy-Kun,_ Itachi thought instantly, frowning.

_Ino!_, Sasuke thought, but held his expression. His mother looked at him with slight more concern.

His father continued, "No one has ever left our house with that expression. We are Uchiha's, not any regular old family. We have to stay on top, no matter what the cost." He paused again looking at his wife.

"We may not know the young girl," Mikoto said, "but, she needs to be dealt with. Whatever you two did, I want her to be apologized to…and hopefully a dinner with her family, as well."

"But Mother-" Sasuke said though stopped by his father's gaze.

"Do you know her, my boy?" he asked instantly.

"I…"

Suddenly the door busted open, pushing the door man to the side. All the Uchiha's turned to see a very irritated Hidan and Kazuku.

"Hidan-"

"Where the fuck is my bro!?"

--

_How many times am I going to wake up in someone else's house?_, Ino groaned as she looked around the guest room. She lazily clung to the sheets, all too depressed to start unneeded shouting.

The room looked plain with tan walls, which seemed to be the only color really found in the outlook. The bed had been given white circle-like pillows and cream colored sheets that made Ino think of coffee. Around the room was one regular comfy chair and a desk with a book shelf next to it. Everything in the room seemed so…boring; she had the hugest urge to splat neon paint on everything in the room.

She blew at her blonde locks, sweaty on the right side of her elfin face. _What happened?_, she prodded, _Oh yeah, I remember now. I kissed Sasuke and then punched Suigetsu in the stomach…_

"Good morning, Sunshine." A female voice called loudly as the door banged open.

Ino felt her left eyebrow twitch, "Sabaku-"

"Temari," she stated, "Remember, from the meeting."

Ino lazily nodded, "So, I've heard…"

"Still tired," she chuckled, taking the desk chair and sitting next to her bed, "Isn't that bed soft as ever."

It was a rhetorical question, Ino knew that instantly, but talked answered anyway, "Could use some color…"

She laughed loudly at that, which slowly brought Ino back to speed. This girl was wildly cheerful.

"Temari, god dammit, shut the hell up!" the new voice called.

The second oldest male was followed by the young girl who Ino believed, was…Matsuri?

She looked straight at Ino before smiling lightly and then turning to Temari.

"How is she?"

"A little bit dizzy, but she'll make it." Temari said casually before turning to Kankuro, "Where is he?"

"Who?" Ino asked getting into the conversation.

Kankuro chuckled as Temari gave him a slight annoyed look; he ignored her and answered anyway.

"Your savior."

--

"Well!?" Hidan yelled slightly irritated at the four un-talking Uchiha's, "Where the fuck is he!?"

"Yelling like a dumbass doesn't help." Kazuku said helpfully beside him.

"Fuck you, Kazuku! I swear to Jashin you are a retarded ugly bastard!" Hidan sneered before turning to Itachi, "Well, are you going to tell me where he fucking is or not?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi said, though inside he cringed, Hidan was scary when he was pissed.

"Who's Jasmine?" Sasuke said beside him.

"Jashin!" he said in huffed anger.

"Since noooobody is going to help me, "Hidan said in irritation before stomping up stares.

They all watched him in awe before looking Kazuku.

He shrugged, "Don't look at me people, I was sadly dragged here by the dumbass."

Slowly they each nodded before hearing a giant bang from upstairs followed by cursings filled with malice loud for all to hear.

--

Running upstairs they saw Hidan surrounded by some maids flat on his ass sitting on something that smelled of lemon and felt like goo.

"Shit!" she screamed in lividness, "What the fuck is this stuff."

Sasuke looked around to see a stray bottle before picking it up casually and giving to the cursing male.

"What the-" Hidan asked as his lavender eyes narrowed angrily at the bottle, "Is this some sick joke, you Uchiha prick!?"

Itachi's eyebrows heightened as Hidan stared at him in annoyance, "You can't do anything right can you!? I told specifically that you should give these to here or-"

Itachi took the bottle from him skimming through the words which made him realize instantly what it was, hair products.

--

Everyone had cleared out of Ino's guest room, though a certain redhead they had recently found stayed there leaning silently against the wall. Ino saw in his sea foam green eyes slight concern.

She gave him a forced smile, "Thanks."

He nodded though stared at her with more concern then before.

She laid back on her pillow before saying, "You can sit down y'know, I'm not that ugly…"

He blinked before hesitantly sitting down next to her bedside.

She yawned, still tired closing her eyes.

The silence only made her tired it seemed when she was here.

"…You aren't."

"Hmm?" she opened her left eyes looking over at Gaara, slight confusion in her bright blue eyes, "I'm not what?"

"…Ugly."

He looked over at her quickly before looking at something else at the room more interesting.

To his surprise she giggled, a small one, her eyes going a little brighter, "Thank you…Gaara."

He nodded to her once more, waiting for her to fall asleep before she could see the small smile etched on his face.

--

"Sasuke-Otouto?" Itachi said in confusion completely ignoring Hidan's remarks in pain.

Sasuke looked at the ground in irritation, "Yeah?"

"What happened up here?"

"Well-"

"Sasuke!" a voice yelled quickly running down the hall.

The older Uchiha's frowned, how many people were in their house?

Sasuke sighed before looking at Karin, "Suigetsu's going to be okay! Well…that's what pink haired poor girl said, who know she was so smart with this stuff. Anyway, everything's going to be okay, so I was wondering-…What the heck happened here!?"

Sasuke frowned though he felt slightly glad Karin was a distraction.

"My young girl," Fugaku prodded, "Who are you?"

Karin yelped before smiling and pushing up her glasses after bowing, "Karin, Secretary of the Sound University of the Arts."

"Ahh," Mikoto said smiling tiredly at the girl.

"Maybe you should get some rest Mother, Father." Sasuke said in slight unease.

"Yes," she smiled at him, "a wonderful idea, come Hunny…" she walked off completely forgetting the incident her husband looking wearily at them all before walking by Itachi mumbling, "Talk to him..."

Itachi looked at Sasuke and then the back of his father before asking Karin where everyone else was.

She blushed at the older Uchiha, but showed them the way, an irritated Hidan and amused Kazuku following suit.

"There you are!" Hidan said grinning at his brother widely.

Suigetsu grinned back.

"No wonder…" Sasuke said, "It runs in the family."

"Oh, please, like that pole up the butt attitude doesn't follow in yours, I saw your father!" Hidan remarked completely ignoring the shocked and irritated looks he received.

"C'mon little bastard," Hidan said before turning to the door.

"Get your ass up, we gotta' go!"

Suigetsu laughed loudly, which caused the others to stare at him as he achingly got up.

"What's so funny," Juugo asked.

"What the hell did you do," Suigetsu laughed pointing at Hidan's pants, "shit yourself!?"

* * *

Ahh, Suigetsu. He can make the fun outta' everything.

Sasuke parent are alive!?

Yup. I thought they could die, I'dunno later maybe. *shrugs*

How was everything, to your liking maybe?

No SasuIno contact in this chap. I know, but I'll make sure to have some…soon, K?

I'll try to make it longer next time!!

Reiview, please?

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you guys will like this. Decided to write and got this. Hope you ENJOY! I'll try to keep with the updates, but I'm really bust now and started this during summer when I was free; but I'll try!!

It's time to read.

* * *

Ino felt free.

She wasn't at anyone's house, she wasn't annoyed, and Sasuke wasn't here. Thinking about him only gave deep embarrassing blush to her face, but she completely erased as she waved to the three siblings.

"Buh-bye!" she yelled as they drove away before sighing and walking into her house.

What was she going to do about that, about Sasuke. One side of her wanted to throw something at his face, the other was …just, ew. Ino shook her head in complete disagreement with that side.

Her and Sasuke? Just …ew.

--

"Gaara, she looked a little weird when we dropped her off," Kankuro said, "Did …something happen."

The redhead lazily shook his head before continuing to look out the car window.

"We only talked a little bit before she fell asleep again." He insisted.

"I'dunno," Temari interrupted, "She seemed pretty weird and red faced when he left…"

"Trying to get a score, Gaara?" his brother laughed only to get Temari to smack him in the head.

"Hey, I am_ driving_!!"

"Yeah, yeah…" she rolled her eyes, but looked at her younger brother …who looked a little red himself.

--

He didn't want to do this. He really didn't want to walk into the crazy blonde's house and ask her for a family dinner. But, with his parents and the _incident_ he didn't really have a choice. Though, it didn't mean he couldn't send a messenger.

"You do it." He ordered.

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck are you talking about?"

Suigetsu just wanted to go home. He'd just gotten bruised by a psycho hot girl and all he wanted was to lay in his bed, eat chips, and play video games.

"Go to Ino's house for me and ask her if she could join a family dinner with mine." He insisted not even looking at the silver-haired boy who looked like a younger pissed Hidan who was standing right next to him.

"My bro ain't your fucking messenger, tiny Uchiha." Hidan scowled, "We're going home so he can rest and I can changed my frickin' pants."

Suigetsu's chuckle only irritated Hidan as he mumbled, "Shut the fuck up, it _isn't_ funny dammit."

Suigetsu shook his head, "Though it would be _nice_, Sasuke. I'm not in the mood to get my ass kicked again today by a crazy blonde chick."

Hidan laughed this time, "How about we get her, so this all can blow over?"

Sasuke thought about that for a second. Having Ino here he would be able to, um, apologize and ask her for dinner with her family. He just hoped she wouldn't be a bitch about it, but knowing her she would.

He nodded, grunting to an agreement before the two brothers walked away with evil grins on there faces.

He frowned before deciding if yelling to don't do anything stupid would do any good.

He shook his head and turned, he didn't even want to know what the two were planning.

--

Ino was watching a great movie, she had changed into her mix matched jammies, and was slowly falling to sleep on her couch.

That is, until Hidan came smashing through her living room door.

"Hidan," she jumped before frowning, "What the hell?"

"And here's the package," he said manically before picking the elfin blonde by her torso and getting ready to walk out of the house.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Time halted. Ino gulped. Her father had come home recently and she could tell by his tone he was tired and annoyed. Hidan didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, shit." Hidan said before grinning awkwardly, "You're here too."

Her father, Yamanaka Inochi, was a working man and a widowed. He didn't want much excitement in his life right now. Just his child alive and his job kept. Her stared frowning at the grown man hold his daughter by her back side, only to scowl.

"Well, you see, old man," Hidan continued, "The tiny Uchiha needs Ino there. It was, like fucking urgent, seriously. He wanted you guys for some dinner or stuff and I didn't expect anyone else along so…" he then grinned a little more awkwardly at the older and tired man.

Ino felt the blood rushing helplessly to her face, her blonde locks going into unnatural tangles which only hid what was going on.

Her father breathed in before walking …to get his coat?, "Well, we better be going, shouldn't we?"

"Dad!" she gaped though she couldn't even see him.

"Calm down, Princess." He replied as they went out into the cold air and inside the car where Ino was sat next to Suigetsu.

"Sorry, about the punch thing…" she mumbled though she looked out the window.

"It's 'iight." He insisted with a grin, "I couldn't be mad at you, Ino-Aijin."

Ino blinked, "Excuse me, but did you just call me your lover?"

--

Sasuke didn't expect them to come so fast.

Or with Ino's father either.

The tired look on the man's face should hard work and coldness while his daughter just looked …pretty.

He pinched hard on the bridge on his nose, he didn't mean that. If anything she was one on the most annoying people he'd ever laid his eyes on. _Only for the school_, Sasuke said to himself.

He looked at the blonde with obsidian eyes next to his family who only smiled happily at the two.

"Where your mother be joining us soon?" Mikoto asked as they head toward the dining room.

"Ah…" Ino mumbled as she looked at her father who should no emotion.

"My wife passed away." He stated like it was nothing. Like it didn't hurt to know the woman for you has passed and won't come back. Ino wanted to trip him.

"My," Mikoto said frowning, "I'm terribly sorry."

"It's no harm done." The older Yamanaka replied.

They walked on in silence as they each sat in a chair sitting down waiting for there meal.

Ino squirmed she didn't like being her with _him_ in her presence; it gave her unnatural and irritating chills.

Instantly a napkin and pen was put on her plate. She read it and frowned.

**I'm sorry.**

--

He didn't know if she would throw a riot like usual or just be happy about it. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't jumping around in anger either.

She causally wrote on the small napkin before whisking it back.

_It doesn't matter. It's whatever._

He felt the urge to sigh, but it wasn't in his character and he'd be given strange looks by his friends and family.

The both ate in silence unless spoken to which was usually by Mikoto or Itachi.

They just had nothing to say. It was whatever.

--

She was really ready to go. She was ready to run and run just so she could get out of this house and neighborhood. But, she'd be quiet and let her father talk; looking at him, she could tell he was rather happy. For a little while.

The dinner was ending, but of course the gorgeous woman had to ask the unspeakable.

"Dear, it was nice having you for dinner," she said with a concerned smile, "But, I'd like to know why'd you left crying this afternoon."

Silence.

Ino looked at the woman with a slight frown, "I was having a bad day."

"Yes, but to the brim of tears?" Mikoto continued.

Ino shrugged, she didn't want to talk about it. The guilt was building and the blush was slowly crawling back up her face.

"Sasuke, what has happened why we were gone?" his Father asked.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't expect this, but then again; his parents were always doing something that wasn't of there business.

"We had an altercation."

"Sasuke," his mother instantly huffed, "Apologize to this beautiful young girl."

He gaped; and felt the warm go to his cheeks. His frown deepened. He was expecting that note to do it and not have to voice the words. As he though about he wondered if he really did anything wrong.

"Do as your mother says." His Father said sipping his tea, "As Uchiha men, we will be gentle towards the female kind in any way or stature."

He felt himself twitch before grunting, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Itachi said, enjoying this whole thing, "_Apologize_."

He wanted to snarl at his brother before he huffed out, "I apologize."

Ino smiled, he could see his dis-enjoyment at the fact he had to apologize.

She was going to enjoy this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't _hear_ you." She smiled innocently.

--

Sasuke wanted her out of his house. Now. She was rude, annoying, mischievous, _pretty_…

He scowled at his food before he stuffed it down his throat which gave the other pause.

What was his problem?

--

When it came to leave, Ino had a grin on her face and her father was smiling a bit.

"That boy…" he heard her say to her in the Limo that was taking them home.

"Yes?" she said her grin still there, not really paying attention to her father.

"Is he your…?"

Ino finally caught on, "Oh, _gawd_, no!" she yelped looking at her father with a slight scowl.

"He's an irritating bastard who thinks just because I'm a girl he can woo me into doing what ever he want 'cause he's an Uchiha!" she leached out.

Her father stared at her with slight concern before turning away, "I see…"

"What?" Ino said instantly looking at her father as he looked a little …amused.

"Nothing," her father insisted, "Maybe that boy just wants to be with my Princess."

--

Sasuke sat in his room looking at his phone in slight annoyance.

He could've asked the idiot then, but it never crossed his mind until now. He needed that girl in his school and he was realizing this was going to be harder then her thought. He sighed to himself before calling the number.

"_Yo', it's Suigetsu._"

"About your plan…" Sasuke started.

"_Aah, so you need poor little Sui's help?_"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Suigetsu…"

"_Alright,_" he laughed, "_I'll help you win the heart of Ino-Aijin._"

"I don't want to win her heart-" Sasuke started.

"_Ha; keep thinking that!_"

* * *

How was it guys?

Ugh, my back is killing meeee.  
I'll update Coped up in Suna City soon too!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


End file.
